La vérité en face
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Jane et Lisbon parlent à un psychologue, chacun de leur côté... OS composé de dialogues principalement. Et Jisbon, bien-sûr.


Après une assez longue période d'absence, pendant laquelle, je vous assure, je n'ai cessé d'écrire sur Jane et Lisbon, de lire d'autres OS, et bien-sûr de regarder les trois magnifiques épisodes de la saison 6 dont je ne dirai mot, me revoilà ! Et il faut bien dire que j'ai été influencée par **JaneDoe51**, elle-même auteur de très grande qualité, qui m'a poussé à publier ce texte, un peu spécial à vrai dire. Je dédicace donc cet OS à elle, en espérant qu'il lui plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**La vérité en face**

Elle s'assit devant le bureau du psychologue en soupirant.

- Agent Lisbon, hm ? demanda ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil à son dossier. Nous sommes là pour discuter de votre relation avec votre consultant, monsieur Jane.  
Lisbon pinça les lèvres avec un regard agacé.  
- Il n'y a rien à dire. Nous sommes collègues, point.  
- C'est ce que vous pensez ?  
- Oui. Enfin, non.

* * *

- On est amis.  
- Comment la voyez-vous exactement, monsieur Jane ? « Amis » est un terme bien vague.  
- C'est… ma partenaire. Ma confidente. J'ai entièrement confiance en elle.

* * *

- Il est… intelligent. Il a un grand cœur, au fond.  
- Quel problème particulier avez-vous avec lui ?  
- Il me cache des choses, souvent. Il fait ses petits plans de son côté. Il dit que je peux avoir confiance en lui, mais…

* * *

- Je ne peux pas tout lui dire, mais je fais ça pour son bien. Chaque jour, je me rapproche de John Le Rouge et je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

- Mais vous savez pertinemment qu'elle vous suivra dans ce que vous faites, qu'elle vous empêchera de commettre l'irréparable.  
- Je disparaîtrais de sa vie quand il le faudra.  
- Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait la blesser ?

* * *

- J'ai déjà vécu ça. Je sais ce que ça fait quand il est loin de moi, quand je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle.  
- Et… ?  
- Je lui ai dit ! Je ne le supportais pas, je ne dormais plus !  
- Pourtant, vous lui avez pardonné. Pourquoi ?

* * *

- Je sais où vous voulez en venir. Mais… Je n'ai pas le droit ! C'est impossible ! John Le Rouge passe avant tout !  
- S'il passe avant tout, pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Teresa Lisbon l'année dernière ? Vous avez pourtant déjà assassiné un homme.

- Parce-que… c'était Lisbon et je… je l'aime.

* * *

- Oui, peut-être bien que… Enfin, ça a toujours été… Je vous en prie, ne me confrontez pas à ça.  
- A quoi ?  
- A ça… Ecoutez, je sais que je tiens à lui, et peut-être de trop, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? La seule chose qui compte pour lui, c'est John Le Rouge. Il est marié à un fantôme…  
- C'est ce que vous vous répétez pour ne pas regarder les choses en face. Il vous aime comme vous l'aimez, et vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse le pousser à changer de direction.

* * *

- Je vous le répète, c'est impossible…  
- Si vous êtes prêt à la faire souffrir de votre absence en l'échange de John Le Rouge, c'est que cette femme n'est rien pour vous. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'elle vous suivrait jusqu'en enfer pour s'assurer que vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui donnez en retour ?  
- Je ne voulais pas… Personne ne devrait aimer un homme comme moi. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé.  
- Mais c'est ce qu'elle fait.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je n'ai pas de solution à ça ! Dans toutes les situations, on finira tous les deux par souffrir. Ca avancerait à quoi de lui dire que… enfin, vous voyez. Il n'abandonnera pas sa vengeance pour moi. S'il m'aimait en retour, il l'aurait déjà fait, il aurait déjà compris !  
- Jusqu'ici, vous cachez tous les deux vos sentiments l'un à l'autre, tout comme vous cachez votre souffrance. Vous pensez tout deux que fuir quelque chose permet de le faire disparaître et pourtant non. Si vous exposiez tout ça au grand jour, peut-être que ça changerait la donne.

* * *

- Oh oui bien-sûr, et après John Le Rouge me l'arracherait et la tuerait, comme il l'a fait avec ma femme et ma fille ! C'est un cercle vicieux…  
- Vous pensez être condamné à ne laisser personne s'approcher de vous ?  
- Je le suis.  
- Alors vous le laissez gagner la partie ! Il veut vous voir malheureux, monsieur Jane. Et il réussit.

* * *

- Peut-être que je lui dirais un jour. Mais j'imagine sa réaction d'ici. Il dira que c'est impossible, que je ne dois pas avoir de sentiments pour lui etc. Il pense la même chose que moi, on tourne en rond !  
- Dites-lui. Vous serez libérée d'un poids, vous en avez besoin. Et lui, il a besoin de quelque chose pour se raccrocher à la vie, et ce quelque chose, c'est vous.

* * *

- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… Je ne peux pas me le permettre, ce n'est même pas envisageable.  
- Exact. Si vous trouvez la force d'être heureux avec elle, John Le Rouge voudra sûrement s'en prendre à Lisbon. Mais c'est une grande fille, elle sait à qui elle a affaire. Devoir taire ses sentiments qui grandissent chaque jour peu à peu est une plus grande souffrance pour elle que de prendre ce risque. Vous la rendrez plus malheureuse encore si vous restez fermé ainsi. Alors dites-lui.

* * *

Et chacun d'entre eux se fit la promesse de le dire un jour à l'autre. Parce-que Lisbon était l'unique source de lumière dans le monde noir et malheureux de Jane. Et parce-que Lisbon savait que sans Jane elle finirait par tomber plus bas que jamais.

Ils se le diraient, parce-qu'ensemble ils étaient un million de fois plus fort que seuls. Parce-que cet amour indestructible tissé au fil du temps était plus puissant que le couteau sanglant de John Le Rouge. Un jour, ils y arriveraient.


End file.
